Medications are carefully controlled in hospitals and other healthcare facilities. Many facilities use automated dispensing cabinets to provide controlled access to medications. Certain automated dispensing cabinets may provide a number of drawers where each drawer includes a number of compartments. An automated dispensing cabinet may give access to only a single dose of a medication at a time. By unlocking a single drawer and allowing the unlocked drawer to be pulled out to a limit, a user of the automated dispensing cabinet, e.g., a caregiver, may only access a single dose of the medication.